


The Little Peacock's Birthday

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [76]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: It's Phillip's birthday and Arthur suggests a peacock themed party. He's thinking more colour scheme with maybe some peacock feathers in a vase. While Eames almost goes off the rails trying to hire a live peacock for the day.





	

It was close to being Phillip’s birthday and as always, Arthur and Eames wanted to do something wonderful for him. He was still a baby, but he appreciated colors, gifts and cake and that’s exactly what Arthur had in mind as he began thinking about his birthday.

It would be just the family, Kat, Leo, Dom and Ariadne. They would shower him with gifts and praise and Phillip would love it. Of course, the only thing Arthur could think of for a theme, was peacock. Phillip was insanely infatuated with peacocks, Enoch his still beloved stuffed animal so Arthur thought the colors in the plates and napkins, a peacock cake and make a few feathers tastefully put in a vase. That was his plan; of course he forgot about his husband and his willingness to completely and utterly spoil their children.

Eames thought everything should have a peacock on it and found adorable plates, cups and napkins online. Arthur was okay with that. He was even okay when Eames had gone out for an errand and came back with a peacock centerpiece where instead of a tailfeather fan, it was a place to hold forks, spoons and knives. The utensils of course, were a royal blue shade. Arthur was even okay with the peacock decorations, the banner that said Happy Birthday Phillip with a cartoon peacock bookending both sides of the banner. That was fine, it was all cute and made for kids. However, Arthur absolute put his foot down when he saw Eames was looking into a petting zoo, including having a live peacock.

“No, absolutely not.”

“But the kids would love it. There’s ponies and piglets and goats and lambs. Edward and Briar Rose would love that.”

“You want to rent it because of the peacock and I know Phillip would love it, but I’m not turning my house into a zoo to appease our child.”

Eames gave him a face and then scoffed.

“You would rob our children of a wonderful experience just for your own selfish reasons.”

“They don’t even know about this!”

“It would only be for two hours. They’ll come at the start of the party, the kids would go mad petting and feeding the animals, Phillip would be in absolute awe of the peacock….what’s wrong with giving them wonderful memories like that?”

“Are you going to clean up all that farm animal shit in the backyard?”

“I do it with the dogs all the time.”

Arthur could only sigh and relent.

“Fine. But no more peacock stuff. Remember, this is just for the day.”

Eames agreed.

The day of Phillip’s birthday, he was greeted with hugs and kisses, excited about the day’s happenings. When Dom and Ariadne came over with Phillipa and James, then Kat and Leo joining in with Waffles, he was passed around from person to person, kissed hello, greeted with birthday wishes and Phillip squealed and babbled the whole time.

Arthur had decorated the living room and set out a nice spread of snacks for the guests, a table piled high with presents and even though James and Phillipa were a little older than Edward and Briar Rose, they still played with them outside. Ariadne sipped from her cup, seeing it was white with a cartoon peacock and said,

“Did you get enough peacock stuff?” She asked Arthur.

Arthur only rolled his eyes.

“You can thank Eames for all this.”

“Well your kids loves peacocks.”

“I guess I should be grateful it’s such a lovely bird and not a buzzard or something.”

Ariadne laughed.

When the petting zoo arrived, the pups were left inside while everyone went to the backyard. The animal handlers passed out little baggies of feed to each child and they all pet and fed the lambs, piglets, baby goats and ponies and even the adults got in on it, Ariadne petting piglets and feeding them little handfuls of feed at a time, Dom kneeling down with James as he watched him pet the goat, Edward and Phillipa petting the ponies and Leo and Kat petting the other goats. The handler also had baby chicks which everyone also wanted to hold and Briar Rose squealed as she held a tiny little yellow puff, running over to her fathers, showing them how cute it was.

After forming a penned off area in the back yard, the handler brought out the peacock and Phillip could barely contain himself, his legs kicking, his hands reaching for him as he shouted, ‘Enoch’!, again and again, believing his stuffed animal was real. Eames held his youngest as pictures were taken by Arthur and he listened as the handler explained how to feed the bird. Phillip was in complete awe, amazed to see the peacock in front of him, his tail feathers fanned out.

Pictures were taken, Eames even knelt beside the peacock with Phillip long enough to have a great selfie taken. After the two hours, the petting zoo was up and then there was cake and juice had, more pictures taken and then presents were opened.

Dom had gotten Phillip an assortment of toys, Ariadne got him the usual toys, clothes and Arthur was pretty sure most of the gifts on the table were from her. Kat and Leo had gotten one of those huge stuffed teddy bears from Costco that Phillip loved. Actually all the kids loved it and they all hugged it and laid on it. Briar Rose had made her little brother a card that everyone thought was adorable. While the kids played in the living room with all the new toys and the pups, the adults sat in the kitchen and had drinks with the leftover cake.

When Phillip was all worn out and the kids started crashing from the sugar, they called it a day. Kat and Leo picked up their worn out French bulldog, Waffles always super tired after playing hardcore with Woody and Caramel and said good bye. Kat smoothed her hand over Phillip’s head as she wished him happy birthday again and Leo thanked Arthur and Eames for inviting them. They said good bye to the kids and then Dom picked up his own kids who, surprisingly weren’t ready to go. They were having fun with Edward and Briar Rose but Dom said they had to be going so the begrudgingly got up and got their shoes on before hugging Eames, Arthur and Ariadne good bye. They then said bye to Edward and Briar Rose and Dom thanked his friends for the invitation as well. When it was Ariadne’s time to go she held a very tired Phillip, kissing his pudgy cheek and wishing him a happy birthday.

“Great party guys.”

Arthur smiled and Eames looked proud. She said bye to Edward and Briar Rose and soon she was gone too. Phillip went down for his nap while Woody curled up in front of him, Caramel behind him while Briar Rose and Edward offered to help clean up with their parents. Arthur smiled and said,

“Sure. Thank you.”

They picked up empty cups and threw them in the trash as Eames took down the decorations.

“You think he had a great time?”

“He did. He played and saw his favorite animal, which I still can’t believe you talked me into.”

“I’ll clean up the yard as soon as we’re done here.”

“Thank you.”

“Dad?”

They both looked down to see Edward and Arthur answered.

“Yes?”

“Can I have a petting zoo for my birthday next year?”

“Me too!” Shouted Briar Rose.

Arthur looked at Eames and Eames just grinned a bit and shrugged.


End file.
